How it began
by LucyHey
Summary: Beck was with Jade, he loved her...so why was he having feelings for Cat? -not a great summary,but good story! review and i'll add a chapter-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, I'm going to do just one chapter but if the reviews are good I'll do more! It's kind of a re-write of the earthquake episode but a lot different.**

* * *

It was just a normal Tuesday morning at Hollywood Arts high school, and everyone was tired, especially Jade. Cat had just walked through the door skipping over to her friends "Hey Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck and Robbie" she squealed/shouted

"GOD DAMMIT CAT" Jade shouted viscously at Cat and then walked away, "Oh, what I do?" cat replied innocently,

"Nothin lil-red, she just cranky," Andre said reassuringly

" Well, come on Tori pleeeaaseeee" Robbie begged

"Fine,Urghhh" Tori stormed off dragging Andre and Robbie right behind him.

"What was that about?" Cat asked Beck confusingly, "I don't know!" Beck replied surprisingly, they stood there for about 1 minute just standing looking at each other not talking, it was weird, Cat would usually ramble on about whatever but she didn't, all of the sudden the ground started to shake, things started falling over and ceiling looked like it was about to cave in.

Beck quickly grabbed Cat, dragging her to the safest area, shielding her with his body, she was screaming. It took about 5 minutes to stop and luckily there was not too much damage, Cat quickly hugged Beck and squealed "You saved me!,yay"' Beck let out a little laugh and a smile, he never noticed how perfect she was & how every time she smiled so did he, he quickly got those thoughts out of his head after realising he had Jade.

The day went back to normal after that, no one was really affected except a few students who have head some cuts. the next lesson was with Sikowitz and Beck and Cat were working together, he hadn't stopped thinking about her since just moments after the earthquake, not that it was even that long ago.

"Okay my people!" Sikowitz shouted to the students that sat right before him whilst drinking out of his coconut, "you know what to do".

Beck and Cat sat next to eachother and started talking about the project and how they will act it out. Cat didn't notice that the whole time she was talking Beck wouldn't take his eyes of her and neither did Beck he was just watching how her red hair glistened when the sun shined on it. Jade did notice this, and she wanted it to stop so she got out her pear phone and started ringing Beck, this quickly snapped him out of his daze.

The lesson had finally finished and to Jade it seemed like it laws lasting forever,

"Hey, BOYFRIEND" Jade shouted loudly so that Cat could hear her, but she payed no attention and left with Tori, Andre and Robbie,

"wow, what was that & why did you ring me?" Beck asked surprised

"Oh, didn't notice I was shouting and I must've but dialled you,sorry" Jade lied.

"Okay cool" Beck replied.

It was now lunch and the whole gang sat around their table just talking about the earthquake and other random stuff, Beck & Jade walked over,

"so your brother, stuck front loops down his ear?,why?" Andre asked Cat

shoe said he wanted a fruity ear" Cat replied with giggle and the others just looked shocked and disapprovingly,

"Hey Cat, why are you always here?" Jade said in a harsh tone

"What?" Cat asked, "We all sit here" Robbie stated,

"SHUTUP, is its because you want to be near Beck?" Jade asked Cat

"No, this just where we all sit" she replied

"Jade, what's up? Why are you doing this?" Beck whispered to Jade as all the others just shrugged and started eating again.

"What!? I think I have a right to ask questions with the you were staring at her in Sikowitz's class, you looked like you were in love with her! What's happened Beck tell me?! I mean after what happened between Lou two last time I think I have right to ask questions, don't you?" Jade whispered angrily back.

* * *

Okay, not sure if you would call it a cliffhanger at the end but if you want to know leave a review and I'll post chapter 2 soon, hope you enjoyed it:)


	2. Chapter 2

**_I was bored, so thought i'd update_**

* * *

It was the day after Beck and Jade had their little discussion, Jade was hiding her anger in front of Cat, she didn't want her to know that they where having any problems. Cat didn't even notice that Beck was staring at her all day yesterday, so why would she notice if they were having problems? she was so oblivious to the things happening around her because of all the thoughts she had in her head.

Robbie was chatting away to Cat, who wasn't even listening she was paying more attention to the key ring on her backpack. Robbie had been madly in love with Cat since they first met, everyone knew this, but obviously Cat didn't feel the same. Cat and Robbie then strolled over to Tori and Andre, who were arguing about Tori's sister, Trina.

'but, you don't do that to a person, when their in your house' Andre screamed

'I warned you that she was acting even more strange today, nobody asked you to come over' Tori screamed back

'What you talking 'bout?' Cat asked innocently

'Trina!, Tori's devil sister...she attacked me!' Andre protested

'No Andre, all she did was jump on you, tackle you to the floor and bite your toes!' Tori replied

'KK' Cat said, sitting down next to Andre who was on the floor with his keyboard.

Robbie couldn't take his eyes of the small little red head as she sat down and laughed at the little argument Tori and Andre just had. He thought she was perfect, Cat noticed he was staring at and she got creeped out, she got up and quickly ran around the corner screaming 'I GOTTA GOOO'.

* * *

Beck, Jade, Cat and Andre were in their Musical Theater class, listening to their teacher go on and on about how to sing and act, they had heard it all before so decided that they weren't going to pay attention, not again. Beck was trying his hardest not to look at Cat because he knew that if Jade saw him, she wouldn't only hurt him but she would hurt Cat, Andre and Cat were both laughing at something that was on his pear phone.

'Got something more interesting in that pear shaped device?' the teacher asked

'BRRRR-iing' the bell went, Andre and Cat quickly got up and walked out fast. After class Jade had gone home to get some of the books she left at him quickly, Beck thought of this as the perfect time to tell Cat how he felt, he couldn't hold it in. He got near the lockers and scanned the hall, he saw laughing with Tori, he loved her laugh, he walked over, 'Hey Cat, can we talk?' he said dragging her into the janitors closet, everyone talked about stuff in there.

'BYEEE TORIIII!' Cat screamed before entering the closet.

'Hi Beck' Cat squeaked

'Hey Cat!,urmmm..' Beck replied, this was the perfect time to tell her but he had no idea what he was going to say, or how he would say it.

'I gotta goooo' Cat said before Beck dragged her back and kissed her, he didn't know what to say so he showed her instead.

Cat kissed back, it lasted about a minute before Cat broke away. 'Whhaaa?' Cat said traumatized,

'I'm sorry Cat, i had to, i like you' Beck said fast,

'Urmm, i dunno' Cat replied, before running out, Beck didn't try to stop her this time, he knew he couldn't. He had to give her time to think about what just happened and also Jade would probably be back any minute now.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and as soon as Cat got out of class, she drove to Tori's, 'She'll know what to do' Cat said in her head. When she got their she banged on the door with her first as loud as she could so Tori would be back. Tori opened the door quick,

'Hey Ca-' Tori said,

'Shhhh, i dont know what to do, omg omg' Cat squealed, running into the hose and curling up into a ball on her red couch,

'What happened?, you didn't run someone over did you, be-' Tori said concerned

'NO!, worse' Cat said trying to hold in her tears,

'What then?'

'BECK KISSED ME OKAY!, now stop bugging me i'm trying to be upset' Cat replied

'Omg he kissed you, why?, when?, Jade?'

'Yes, because he likes me, after Musical Theater class, an i know' Cat said upset

'i mean wow, this is, wow' Tori replied

'You can't tell anyone, especially not Jade or Robbie, it'll break him'

'Don't flatter yourself Cat, what are you going to do?' Tor had to admit it, she was kind of jealous that two boys were interested in Cat, even if one of them was Robbie, she mostly jealous about the Beck part, she had feelings for him, she was going to tell him like he told Cat, but now she's so glad she didn't.

'I mean after what happened last time, we all let it go, i don't know if we can this time, im so confused' Cat screamed at the end.

* * *

_**Okay, what do you think should happen? it will eventually be Cat/Beck but what should happen to Jade, Tori, Robbie and Andre. And i promise that there will be more Jade,Robbie and Andre next chapter. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this chapter is going to be short because I'm really busy but I won't have a chance to update in a while so here

* * *

Tori paved round her lounge wondering what she could do to help her friend, Cat, who was lieing on the couch thinking, all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, both girls jumped out of their skin. Tori quickly opened the door, it was Jade.

"Tori, do you have scissors?" Jade screamed

"Jade!" Cat and Tori said with a squel

"No way, doouche bags!, seriously Tori!, scissors?"

"Urm no, don't you remember?, Lane confiscated them because you we're threatening to stab his eye balls." Tori replied

"WHY IS LANE SUCH AN ASS!, Cat whats wrong?" Jade asked, kind of sounding concerned

"nothing, I just, urh, don't feel, urm, too good" Cat replied

"I'm not an idiot, what happened?, I know I was even meaner than usual to you at lunch the other day but I was just paranoid, what's wrong really?" Jade actually just kind of apologised, and she sounded concerned - weird day.

Cat felt even more guilty now that Jade was actually trying to be nice to her, she couldn't hold it in much longer, she was about to blurt it out, "Me and B-" but Tori cut her off by saying, "yeah, you and Becca Marsh totally stole to sodas, from them, them guys", Tori knew that Jade would kill Cat, and Beck and Tori couldn't imagine life without either of them - mostly beck, no offence cat she thought to herself.

* * *

Jade believed Tori's story about the stealing of the drinks, because she knew Cat would feel bad over the slightest things, but something didn't seem right, at school Cat was acting weird around Beck, Jade's suspicions came flooding back to her all over again, this could not be happening.

Andre walked up to Cat, who was standing at her locker not realising she was staring straight at Beck, "Hey lil red" Andre spoke,

"Ahhhh, Andre omg" Cat screamed

"Hascar what you doing after school?, Tori told me to ask you to go to her house at 6, me, Robbie, Beck and Jade'll there" Andre said

She wanted to say no, she couldn't be in a room with Jade, Beck and Robbie.. All at once, she didn't know what to do but without realising she said, "Kk" and then thought to herself, what have I done!

* * *

Everyone sat on Tori's red couch watching the new thriller movie Tori just Baught, she didn't want to watch it alone so she invited everyone, forgettinabout the whole Cat and Beck situation, Beck had sat next Cat without realising it, even though he had Jade wrapped around him like a blanket his eyes were focused on Cat.

"SNACKS!" Tori and Andre shouted coming over from the kitchen, everyone got a bowl of popcorn and started watching, half way through the movie and everyone was so focused then the screen they forgto about the awkwardneas that was Beck and Cat and just watched, someone jumped out on the move,

"AHHHHH" Andre and Robbie screamed throwing their popcorn in the air, which landed all over Tori, "real nice guys thanks" she said annoyed, Cat clutched onto Beck before realising who it was, Beck stared down at Cat with a smile, she lifter her head and smiled back, they were about to kiss but then realised where they were and who they were with(Jade).

"Okay enough of this movie, Andre and Robbie can't handle it," Tori screeched turning the tv off and switching the lights on, Cat and Beck were still in the positions of almost kissing, Jade turned to stare at him but quickly jumped out of her seat, shocked at own at she was seeing,

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She screeched looking angrily at Cat and Beck.

* * *

**Kind of short, but I have figured out the couples, it's going to be a few more chapters before Cat and Beck, and until Beck and Jade split but I kind of have it figured out jusspeed to put it into words, hope you liked it, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's been a few days but thought I'd do another small chapter! ha know they've been small but when I get the time there will be a big update, promise!**

* * *

Jade was standing in front of Beck and Cat, she was in utter shock, 'okay maybe I'm over reacting they're just looking at eachother that's all, but he has his arm around her, no no no' Jade thought to herself before she leaped onto the couch and dragged cat onto the floor and started wrestling her,

'Jade, STOP' Tori screamed doing her best to try and stop things, Robbie stayed back knowing nothing he can do will stop them, Andre and Beck quickly grabbed the cat fighting girls, Cat was a mess, her hair was everywhere and the bottom of her skirt was ripped,

'what is wrong with you?' Cat shouted loud but went quiter knowing that Jade was still giving her the death stare,

'dont act dumb, oh wait you can't help it' Jade said harshly, 'I bet you and my so called boyfriend have been fooling around for months!' She let out, the whole room gasped looking from Cat and Beck then Beck to Cat,

'what?, no of course not Jade your overreacting?' Cat said, Beck was staring at Cat throughout the whole situation, he couldn't take his eyes of her, she was such a mess but so beautiful at the same time,

'yeah okay, so can you look me in the eye and tell me neither of you have feelings for eachother at all? You have never kissed of camera? You have never thought of each other as more than friends?, I mean after the last time I think I deserve to know?' Jade was always referrering to the last time

**Flashback**

_****__Jade and Beck had just started dating and Jade was ahead over heels for Beck, but for some reason she thought that he didn't feel the same, she was feeling like this from the start, 3 weeks ago, she thought it was about time she confronted her feelings to Beck,_

_'BECK!' Jade shouted from one side of the hallway full of lockers and people to the other, Beck was standing and laughing with Cat and Andre, that's how they sat after Hollwood Arts just the three of them together as the close friends they were, but then Beck and Jade started dating a year after and she got added to the group of friends along with a boy called Robbie who was pretty weird but he was okay,_

_'yes Jade' Beck said walking up to her leaving Cat and Andre behind, Jade noticed the way Cat was staring at Beck with so much love and list in her eyes, Jade felt anger roar up through her body, she tried to contain herself because she knew Beck hated to see her angry and jealous but she couldn't help it and for the first time she stormed up to Cat and knocked her can of sodpall over her and then said harshly, 'do that again and ill kill you!' She then stormed away not looking back at Beck, Andre or Cat, she didn't realise this but she had just lead Beck right into Cats arms._

_Cat was confused. Beck was confused. Andre was confused. Jade was confused. At the time Cat and Beck were close and when Beck wasn't with Jade he was with Cat and/or Andre, they were at his RV, he had only just moved into sit and it was pretty messy, they sat on the only peice of furniture that had nothing on it, 'here have my shirt' Beck said noticing Cat was shivering from being damp_

_'thanks, I have no idea why she did thaopponents offence Beck but the girl your in love with is totally crazy' , 'yhepp she's nuts' he said staring at Cat she had no idea at the time that they were both talking about her, she away about to take her top off and noticed Beck was still staring, 'turn around' she said sharply and then quickly changed into his shirt before he turned to unpack a few more of his things._

_He couldn't help himself he couldn't resist her, she looked so cute in his shirt, he quickly stopped what he was doing and walked over to cat, who was playing on her phone 'what?' She asked confused, he took her by the hand and pulled her to stand up, putting his arm around her waist he passionately kissed her. That was the night it began a month before it stopped and a month before Jade found out, Cat called it a mistake when it had ended over and over again not realising it was breaking Becks heart._

_Beck was in love with Cat Valentine he had been since they met._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**okay I know really short but I have no time, they're might be a chapter soon this week, but brace yourself because I have spoilers;**

**Beck will choose to run after Jade as he thinis its the less complicated option**

**there is more of a Cat and Andre friendship **

**and maybe if I can figure out how to put it into words, someone will get attacked. REVIEW for more chapters **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy!, this is going to be a short chapter but check out my new story too :D**

* * *

Jade was sat at home, she was so confused about everything, Beck mostly, she had called him over - they needed to talk. All of a sudden there was a knock to her door, it was Beck.

"hey" Beck said with a soft tone

"I'm just gonna say it Beck, you have a choice, me or Cat?, and we can't be friends if you say her name?, we will be ruined" for the first time ever, Jade sounded vulnerable.

He took a deep breath, this is it "Cat," and a single gasp leaped from Jades mouth "ASS" she shouted as she slammed the door in his face, Cat? Really?

* * *

**Really small but dramatic, anyone with chapter ideas message me. Update will be soon, promise! REVIEW!**


End file.
